lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1420
Report #1420 Skillset: Skill: EatingPurityDust Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed May 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: We're looking to streamline things-- in certain situations, it is still required to pre-outr purity dust wafers (or to have a system that counts how many you have out and tries to outrift more). Doesn't seem to add much to the game to leave this in place-- might's well simplify. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Simply allow RIFT EAT PURITYDUST to eat a purity dust wafer directly from the rift. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: A new artisan item that can be enchanted by a tinkerer, which raises a defense that allows you to simply EAT PURITYDUST or EAT WAFER, and if none are in your inventory the thing pops one out of the rift for you automatically. Player Comments: ---on 5/9 @ 02:20 writes: Solution 1 is simpler & cleaner. It could allow eating of anything from the rift if desired, but I'm not sure how necessary that is since we're trying to reduce the need for eating other curatives anyways. Solution 2, I am envisioning something like those beer-hats, allowing you to just suck out a wafer whenever you need it. It is an amusing image to me, but not really necessary (adds something more to those tradeskills, but both have gained a fair bit since their implementation and may not really -need- any more). ---on 5/9 @ 03:12 writes: Either solution sounds good ---on 5/9 @ 03:34 writes: I support either solution. It is probably important to note here that this will affect aeon curing. This change lowers its effectiveness when paired with asthma (and a target that doesn't pre-rift). I should also note here that I have a personal bias where aeon is concerned, specifically, that I believe it should not be as powerful as it is now. ---on 5/9 @ 12:40 writes: It would probably be simpler/cleaner to just make OUTR not count as a delayable action. ---on 5/9 @ 12:42 writes: That said, I definitely support solution 1 as stated, allowing a separate syntax to OUTR and EAT at the same time. It would serve the double effect of reducing input spam into the game. ---on 5/9 @ 22:22 writes: Supported, Sol 1, solution 2 if deemed necessary ---on 5/10 @ 18:16 writes: Solution 1 preferred, but ether are agreeable. ---on 5/10 @ 22:13 writes: Tentative support for Solution 1, but also note it would affect curing in both aeon and sap. Would there be anything to take it into account? ---on 5/10 @ 22:27 writes: No. That is addressed in the problem-- you could just pre-outr curatives. As such, it doesn't actually provide any benefit. If you pre-outrift it will function exactly the same way as this solution provides, but gives everyone that ability without having to write code to handle outrifting & counting how much you have out in your hands. ---on 5/12 @ 20:36 writes: Don't mind either. It makes sense for Solution 2 considering that enchanters got something with vials. ---on 5/15 @ 10:59 writes: Handling riftables in aeon has long been an annoyance. I support anything that makes this easier to manage. ---on 5/18 @ 18:03 writes: Supported. This is particularly an issue for aeon/sap conditions, adding an extra layer of required system competency to what's already largely an ai battle. Solution 1 preferred, adding hurdles to an essential mechanical patch for no reason doesn't really make sense. ---on 5/22 @ 17:02 writes: I like solution 2 because it supports a somewhat lackluster tradeskill. Solution 1 works for me as well but I would suggest if we go with modifying the EAT verb that we just make it the default behavior. It'll eat from your inventory if that's available but otherwise it'll eat from the rift. ---on 5/25 @ 20:13 writes: It's a good idea to just allow all eating to be done directly from the rift. If/When report 1417 goes through, wafer would be the only remaining balance that requires an extra step that can be avoided through precaching or some other system technique. Standardizing all of the cure balances as requiring one command to use in most circumstances is a good idea.